Maladie
by ptite-ane
Summary: Lorsqu'un homme doit sauver la vie de celui qui détient la femme qu'il aime... Très courte histoire, pas très approfondie mais ce que quelqu'un peut penser dans une telle situation.


**Maladie**

Encore une lettre, exposée fièrement sur mon bureau, cachant partiellement les dizaines de dossiers rapportant des faits douteux sur certains mages.  
Cette lettre…L'écriture fine et penchée, sans bavure, sombre…Je sais de qui elle provient.  
Je veux la lire…  
Je ne veux pas l'ouvrir…  
J'aimerai en recevoir sans arrêts, mais qu'elle ne parle pas de lui…De moi ! Parle de moi, mon amour !

Je finie par approcher ma main du rectangle de parchemin, puis, avec lenteur, comme si je tenais la déclaration de ma mise à mort, j'en retire une longue feuille où s'étale des phrases qui parlerons de ses petites aventures sans importances mais qui enchante sa vie, de son travail, peut-être même de son chat…Mais surtout de l'homme qui vit avec elle, de l'homme qui rit avec elle…De l'homme qui dort avec elle.

Une vague de rage m'envahit avant de ne laisser que l'écume du chagrin et de la culpabilité. Je commence à lire la lettre, et comme à chaque fois, j'espère qu'elle citera une éventuelle séparation.  
Non, malheureusement, elle ne parle pas de ça, pourtant elle à l'air différente. L'écriture est rapide, me rappelant ses notes lors des cours.  
Je fini par relire avec attention ce qu'elle me raconte : il est malade…Très malade. Il va mourir.

Mon visage ne change pas, restant impassible, mais en moi, deux pensées détruisent tout autour d'elles.  
Mon meilleur ami va mourir, celui qui m'a tant aidé, avec qui j'ai passé tant d'année, partagé mon dortoir pendant toute notre scolarité, qui m'a invité chez lui durant les vacances, offert sa famille, fait découvrir un sentiment de fraternité…  
Mon pire ennemi va mourir, celui qui l'a souillée, qui dit l'aimer, qui ne la mérite pas, qui me l'a volée, m'a empêchée d'être heureux, a détruit tout espoir dans ma vie, celui qui l'a à ma place…

La jalousie l'emporte…  
Un sourire cruel naît sur mes lèvres : elle sera enfin à moi !  
Je redresse mon regard et hypocritement, me dit qu'elle a besoin de moi pour affronter ce moment difficile. Je range précipitamment tout les papiers dans des tiroirs pour disparaître dans la cheminée derrière moi.

- - -

J'arrive en trombe dans une cuisine propre, rangée et éclairée chaleureusement par un rayon de soleil matinal. Tout ce qui se trouve ici, de la table au plan de travail, j'aimerai le détruire. Je me doute bien qu'il l'a forcée à le faire sur de tels endroits, je vois tellement bien la scène : lui, grisé, la forçant à le soulager dans cette salle pour une simple envie de réaliser des obscénités dans des lieux inconvenants, alors qu'elle est si douce, si tendre…Jamais je ne l'aurai brusqué…Jamais…  
Soudain, un bruit de pas précipité se fait entendre de l'autre côté de la porte. Je tente d'effacer toute trace d'animosité qu'aurait pu montrer mon visage et j'offre un sourire compatissant à la femme aux cheveux épais qui me prend la main et me tire vers le salon.  
Je tente de profiter le plus possible de ce contact, amical pour elle, intime pour moi, avant qu'elle ne me lâche, me laissant tomber dans un sombre gouffre de laideur.

Sous mes yeux, il est là, allongé sur le canapé, m'observant avec un sourire, heureux de voir son ami, heureux de voir celui qui veut sa mort.  
Il me tend une main faible. Je ne veux pas quitter le peu de sensation que garde la mienne, je ne veux pas toucher cette chose qui a profité du corps de la femme que j'aime.

-Evite de faire des efforts, il faut que tu gardes tes forces mon vieux, lui dis-je avec un sourire tendre.  
-Haha ! Là tu peux m'appeler mon vieux autant que tu veux ! Vu que je n'en ai plus pour longtemps…me répond-il en essayant de montrer un visage jovial mais laissant deviner la souffrance.

Si tu étais passé maître dans l'art de la dissimulation des émotions comme moi…Je souffre aussi, idiot, mais je jubile de voir que cette souffrance va bientôt se terminer…avec toi.

-Ne dis pas ça chéri ! Harry, je peux te parler dans la cuisine ? Pendant ce temps boit ta potion et repose-toi Ron.  
-Promis, réponds le cadet des Weasley avec un air méprisant. Si je pouvais le maudire pour se comporter ainsi avec Hermione…Mais il est déjà maudit.

Je laisse échapper un sourire avant de suivre les cheveux châtains dans lesquels je rêve de passer ma main, les tenir, les sentir, les embrasser, profiter de ce visage qu'ils cachent avec malice, les contempler lorsqu'ils entourent les seins doux et fermes…Je me retiens d'offrir un baiser à cette crinière si envoûtante. Puis Hermione me refait face, l'air inquiet.  
J'attends qu'elle parle, je n'ose pas ouvrir la bouche, je veux lui hurler de quitter ce rustre, de vivre avec moi, que je l'aime, que je sois ravi qu'il meure à petit feu ! Qu'il le mérite, qu'il ne la mérite pas !

-Harry, j'ai fait des recherches sur cette maladie, il n'y a pas de véritable traitement en vente ni à l'hôpital…  
-Je sais…Je suis désolé…, lui dis-je hypocritement, jamais plus je n'insulterais ce fléau d'avoir tué un de mes collègue.  
-Ne t'excuse pas, au contraire, j'aimerai que tu m'aides, me déclare-t-elle, laissant quelques hésitations dans le ton de sa voix.

Je l'observe : ses doigts se tordent, ses épaules tremblent, ses dents mordent sa lèvre inférieure, ses joues rosissent et son regard va d'un coin de la salle à l'autre. Elle est adorable. Je me laisse aller et la serre dans mes bras, jouissant de cet instant ou mon corps reste collé au sien. Ses mains sont maintenant dans mon dos, pressantes, chaudes…Je me tuerai pour toi…

-En quoi veux-tu que je t'aide ?

L'espérance m'envahit avec une touche de méchanceté : à construire le cercueil de Ron ? A préparer l'enterrement ? A choisir une nouvelle robe de mariée ? A déclarer à ton mari que tu le quittes alors qu'il est sur le point de mourir ?  
Je m'en veux un peu de penser de telles choses, mais l'égoïsme s'est infiltré dans mon cœur lorsque l'amour y est né.

-J'ai menée mon enquête plus loin…Un peu trop loin…J'ai appris qu'il existait un remède.

Mon cœur manque un battement : Ron va vivre ! Mon meilleur ami survivra ! La femme que j'aime ne sera jamais à moi !  
Hermione se détache de mon étreinte et me fixe, remarquant que je ne dirai rien, elle continue.

-J'ai réussi à réunir tout les ingrédients sauf un, et je ne peux l'avoir sans l'accord du ministère mais…Je doute qu'il me le donne…  
-Pourquoi ?

Je laisse échapper cette question, mais elle ne la comprend pas dans son sens véritable : pourquoi ne le laisses-tu pas mourir ? Pourquoi ne m'aimes-tu pas ?

-La potion est illégale : elle a souvent été utilisée comme moyen de torture sur les gens au moyen âge, les faisant mourir après être devenu fou et dangereux…Les moldus on rejeté la fautes sur les rats, ils ont appelés ça la peste noire, mais j'ai compris que si une personne atteinte de la même maladie que Ron la prenait, elle pouvait être sauvée !

Son intelligence que j'admire tant, qui la rend presque divine, aujourd'hui, je la maudis aussi.

-La plupart des ingrédients se trouvaient dans l'Allée des Embrumes, mais celui qui me manque est impossible à trouver car le Ministère de la Magie interdit sa vente sous peine de prison : il sert presque uniquement à faire de la magie noire, récite-t-elle sur le même ton que lorsqu'on préparait des entreprises dangereuse à l'école, quand je pouvais la voir sans prétexte, quand elle était encore à moi,…Tu suis ?  
-Oui…

Je l'aime. Regarde moi encore, je veux t'embrasser, parle moi, ta voix est si belle, dis moi que tu m'aimes…Et oublie Ron, ne pense qu'à moi ! Moi ! Ne le guéris pas, ne m'en parle plus, je t'aime !

-C'est pour ça que je te demande…Pourrais-tu tenter de t'en procurer un ?  
-Je ne sais pas…Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
-Un…Un œil de basilic.

Un sourire ironique doit être en train de s'imprimer sur mon visage. Risquer ma place, mon travail, ma réputation, et même ma vie pour sauver celle de celui qui a la femme que j'aime ?

-Rien que ça ? je laisse échapper cette réplique qui a le même effet qu'une lame si j'en crois le visage d'Hermione.  
-Je t'en prie, sinon, Ron mourra, je ne m'en remettrai jamais, c'est ton meilleur ami…Je t'en supplie…Je l'aime tellement.

Chacun de ses mots me blessent, mais la dernière phrase…J'ai eu l'impression qu'on plantait un couteau dans mon cœur et que qu'on le tournait à l'intérieur. Je me retourne pour qu'elle ne voie pas mes yeux que sa déclaration a inondés.

-Tu sais où ils se trouvent, au moins ? dis-je dans un murmure sarcastique pour que le timbre de ma voix ne trahisse pas mes sentiments.  
-J'imagine qu'ils sont au Département des Mystères…  
-Exact…  
-Je t'en prie…Il n'y a qu'à toi que je peux demander ça !...Harry…

Le ton de supplication qu'elle vient d'employer pour dire mon prénom me terrasse. Je finirai par croire qu'elle est au courant de mes sentiments…Je lève les yeux au ciel avec une seule demande : Pourquoi lui ?  
Puis j'acquiesce et retourne dans mon bureau avant de laisser Hermione dire quoique ce soit.

- - -

Je m'écroule sur la table en hurlant, jette tout ce qui le couvre d'un geste du bras et frappe le plus fort possible contre le bois. La douleur qui suit ne fait qu'accroître ma fureur. Je me mets à chercher tout ce qui concerne Ron avec l'intention de le détruire, comme il m'a détruit, moi.

Les lettres, invitations, photos, cours partagés, cadeaux, tout, je tiens tout dans mes bras et le jette dans le feu de la cheminée, déchirant le papier, brisant les cadres, insultant toujours cet homme.  
C'est mon ami, je l'aime, il est dans mon cœur, mais elle…C'est mon cœur !  
Il m'a volé Hermione ! Elle était à moi ! Il n'avait pas le droit…C'est moi qui suis resté près d'elle lorsqu'il sortait avec Lavande, qui l'ai consolée, qui l'ai protégée lors de notre voyage pour détruire les horcruxes…  
Il n'a fait que l'insulter, la faire pleurer, la mettre en rage…Et elle reste avec lui…Elle l'aime.

Les larmes finissent enfin par couler : une fois la première échappée, les autres ont suivies…  
Pourquoi je l'aime ? Pourquoi ne pouvais-je pas aimer quelqu'un d'autre ?

Hermione, je t'aime…

- - -

Je ne sais plus comment j'ai fait, je ne sais plus si quelqu'un m'a vu, mais j'ai pu m'introduire le département des mystères…Grâce à mon nom sans doute.  
Ensuite, j'ai couru, j'ai cherché sans arrêt, je voulais juste rendre Hermione heureuse, fière de moi, qu'elle me soit reconnaissante…Peut importe les sortilèges que j'ai dû dévier ou la blessure à la jambe que m'a causé un charme.  
Puis j'ai trouvé le lieu où les yeux étaient gardés…Il y en avait six, maintenant, il y en a cinq.  
Je tien l'œil enroulé dans un tissus de satin humide, autrement il s'abîmerait.  
J'arrive enfin devant la maison de Ron, j'ai du voyager en balai pour éviter tout problème avec l'ingrédient désiré. Ni transplanage, ni poudre de cheminette.

Je rentre dans la maison et entends du bruit dans la cuisine. En y pénétrant je vois une silhouette gracieuse occupée à surveiller un chaudron pour un autre homme. Elle ne me voit pas. Mais peut-être que grâce à cet œil, elle me remarquera différemment.

-Hermione ?

Elle sursaute et m'aperçoit, puis me jette un regard inquiet.  
Sans le vouloir, d'un geste des mains, je lui tends le morceau de tissus. Elle se jette dessus, prend un petit couteau et dévoile le globe avant de le découper en tranche.  
Elle ne me voit plus. Pas de remerciements. Plus tard peut-être ?  
Après que Ron se soit rétabli ? Ou après s'être rendu compte des dangers que j'avais endurés…

Je l'observe mettre les tranches blanche et visqueuse dans le récipient qui contenait une potion de la même couleur que les yeux d'Hermione, avant de se changer en un liquide noir.  
Après avoir remplie avec précautions un bol, elle accourt au chevet de Weasley, me laissant seul dans la salle, en compagnie d'ustensiles de cuisine et d'une potion offrant le pouvoir de torturer les gens.

-Hermione…

Aucune réponse, j'avance et je la vois dans les bras de mon meilleur ami, l'embrassant, lui souriant, le bordant dans sa couverture pour l'embrasser à nouveau.  
Ron est sauvé, tant mieux….Je suis heureux qu'il ait guéris…Mais le voir la serrer ainsi alors qu'il n'a rien fait monter en moi une vague de rancune.  
Je retourne dans la cuisine et observe le chaudron…Je pourrai tuer Ron en ajoutant quelques gouttes de ce poison dans ses bières.  
Puis le souvenir de toutes ces années passées ensemble me submerge, il reste mon premier et dernier camarade…Pour toujours…Lui faire ça serait la pire chose que j'aurai pu faire de toute mon existence !  
Je m'en approche, observant les remous de la masse sombre…Je pourrais me tuer…moi…  
C'est vrai, à quoi bon vivre si l'amour de ma vie reste dans les bras d'un autre et m'ignore à tout jamais ?

Avant d'avoir pu toucher le liquide ma main dévie, je ne veux pas mourir ainsi…Pas par la folie, je veux mourir, pas souffrir, justement, mourir pour ne pas souffrir.  
Un éclair de douleur me traverse la main, en la relevant j'aperçois le couteau qui a servis à la dissection du globe oculaire que j'ai ramené.

Je jette un dernier regard à celle que j'aime, prisonnière des bras de mon meilleur ami.

Son cuir est doux comme sa peau, son pommeau ferme comme sa main, et la lame transperce aussi bien mon torse que ses yeux s'infiltrent dans mon âme…

La seule trace qu'ils auront de moi c'est…cette flaque de sang…

_C'était donc ça, que tu as ressenti, Snape ?_


End file.
